The Humans Revenge
by TheLazyDarklord
Summary: A boy who had a Bad life at home went to school with a smile and was chosen to go to Equestria...but will it be all love and friendship? (rated M for safety reasons, possible cussing, sexual innuendos, No flames please help is appreciated)


**Hello everyone its me Dark here with the Re-written version of humans day and there will be now quotes from movies and stuff ,Yay! And I believe it's a keeper in my opinion but its up to guys to decide so please review and as always I own nothing sadly ..so without further ado …lets**

**Chapter One: Roxas Start and End **

**There once was a boy Nam- "shut your face im the one who's going to describe myself " he cut me off as I glared "are you the write of this story" I snarled as he cowered "I thought so and if you do that again your going to get an even shittier life" I said as he waved me on "before I was rudely interrupted, I was at…" I trailed on **

**In a town that was in Colorado named Greenville there was a boy, pretty average by most standards he was around 5'10ft tall and had a build that matched an athletic person or a Skater kid as if your take morning jogs and go to the school gym or skate everyday but I digress, he was a Black haired Grey-blue eyed kid with okay looks by his opinion , and he was just starting his first day in high school.**

_BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! _

"Aggghh shut up you stupid-" he groaned as he tried to reach for his alarm only to slide of his bed and face first into the floor as he groaned in discomfort "Roxas get up you'll be late for school!" His mother yelled at Roxas as he slowly crawled from the floor and walk towards the door as he did his morning ritual 'I need to piss' he thought as he made his way into the bathroom as he washed up and went into his room and got dressed into his favorite attire a plain white t-shirt and a pair of winter camo shorts and his converse as he rushed downstairs to a box dinner for breakfast…..at least she cared enough to warm it up he thought but sadly he was wrong ..it was still cold .."thanks" Roxas spoke sarcastically as his mother came in as she snarled at his tone 'be grateful I actually got you something now hurry up I need some alone time" se spat as she grabbed her own box dinner and warmed it up as she stomped off as Roxas just sighed as he 'dug in' as he stated zoning off hoping it'll get better as the day progresses.

**POV TWILIGHT SPARKLE **

"hurry up spike Princess Celestia will be here any minute and I don't want to disappoint her" I chastised spike, today was an important day I've been in Ponyville for about a week now and Celestia was coming to check up on me and see how im settling in but spike and me were busy last night reading some books on magic and I might of gone through a bunch to find a spell for Vinyl Scratch so she could put a barrier around her house to stop from the noise from her home bothering other ponies, and I forgot to put them away as me and spike have been rushing around trying to put everything back in order before the Princess comes to Ponyville, so me and spike were cleaning and placing the books in the correct order as we dusted and put the books in order as we rushed back and forth.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Spike it's the Princess remember to make her something to eat and drin-" I started but spike cut her off "the door twi" he said as I smiled and nodded as she went to the and opened it "Princess im so glad you're here-" but I was once again cut off again "darling as much as I believe to be beautiful you don't have to call me Princess" Rarity said as pinkie behind her giggled at my expression on my face as I laughed and invited them in which they accepted

"darling what wrong you seem nervous" "ya supper duper nervous GASP! Is it someone's birthday" Rarity and Pinkie asked as I laughed " No Rarity and Pinkie its just the Princess is coming for a visit" as Rarity and pinkie nodded but were startled by another chorus of Knocking as I went up to it and opened it as I saw who it was "Princess its so good to see you" I said to the Goddess as she smiled "And you my faithful student".

**POV ROXAS (QOUTE FOR THIS CHAPTER : Chiron: This is a powerful weapon, Only use it in time of distress, Percy: …This is a Pen … THIS IS A PEN)**

I soon was brought out of my thoughts as I finished my food and threw it out as I ran upstairs and went into my room as I grabbed my back pack and my phone of the table along with my house key and ID as I went down stairs and threw the door open as I rushed out as I started the trek to the school as I took out my headphones as **Green Day Boulevard of Broken Dreams ** started up…..

**I walk a lonely road **

**The only one the I have ever Known**

**Don't Know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone **

**I walk this empty street **

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams **

**Where the city sleeps**

**And im the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a…**

**My Shadow's the only one that walks beside me **

**My shallow Heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me **

'**Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walking down the line **

**That divides me somewhere in my mind **

**On the borderline **

**Of the edge and where I walk alone **

**Read between the lines **

**Of what's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital sighs **

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone **

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone **

**I walk a…**

**I walk this empty streets **

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams **

**Where the city sleeps **

**And I'm the only one and I walk a….**

**My Shadow's the only one that walks beside me **

**My Shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me **

'**til then I walk alone….**

As soon as the song ended I was at the school which im opinion wasn't impressive at all, it was run down and small and all the teachers groaned and moaned on how they don't get paid enough and because of that they didn't take their job seriously …not a big transition from middle school but I digress as I saw one of my friends Tyler who just gave off waves of high school spirit as he said "just go on and gag and kill me now" he spoke in a tired and semi annoyed tone as I gave a nod that said '_I agree_' as I went to a random table which a bunch of Blonds and Latina chicks had commandeered as they started speaking in (in words taken from one of my favorite stories) Girlish as Tyler made strangling motions toward himself as I laughed "take me with you ..ill do you if you do me…no homo" I said as he took out finger pistol as I drew mine as we both shoot each other as the girls who were near either giggled or snarled as me and Tyler laughed .

"Okay class today were going to …." the teacher started but was drowned out by the teens in the class as he didn't even make an effort to shut us up as he sat down and started sleeping on his desk as me and Tyler looked at each other Knowingly as we planned up pranks that we could do to the teacher as we snickered as our evil mind came together .

"Roxas do you want the honors" Tyler said as we stood behind the teacher as I waved "after you" as he smiled "oh why thank you ' he said as he looked down at the poor sucker as we each took two sharpies out and started drawing many Harry Potter references and a rather large *cough*Male …um Shamalama Ding Dongs*cough* as we could until we were satisfied with our work as we initiated phase two, as we started get onlookers from the class as some laughed and others shook their heads as we snuck into a certain drawer labeled colored dye as we grabbed handfuls as we stored some for later use as we got some and started to recolor the teachers hair and surprisingly he looked good with a rainbow hair streaks as we burst out laughing as we unintelligently woke him up from his nap as he noticed liquid dripping from his hair and me and Tyler with bottles that were now empty in our hands as turned a very violent shade of red as he called security but not before me and Tyler were taken out we bowed and walked out with the guards screaming "WE REGRET NOTHING" and some "IT WAS WORTH IT" as were taken into the principles office.

**POV TWILIGHT**

"So Princess if don't mind me asking what else you came here for?" I asked as she smiled "I guessed you knew" with a slight laugh "I've gotten your present from the royal libraries" she said as my heart sped up as a smiled was brought across my face as I jumped with joy as the Princess laughed at my enthusiasm as she bought a large book with Starswirl the bearded's cutie mark as I squealed as she laughed "this his book of unfinished spells or non -tested and unimproved spells and I want you to look over them and tell me about everything what occurs" she said as I grabbed it and started swiping through the pages as I past many chapter from Time travel to re-animate dead or inanimate objects as I squealed as she laughed and looked at spike "I have something for you spike" se said as his ear perked up as he smiled "thanks princess" he said as she brought out some rare gems as he grabbed them and ate them slowly as he savored the flavor but paused and handed rarity a large cut emerald as he blushed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek "im sorry I dint know to bring any other presents" The princess said as Rarity and pinkie just shock their heads and said its alright as Celestia soon took her leave and gave and rather abrupt Goodbye as she teleported away as I looked down at the book in glee "were going to a long an great night of reading tonight spike" I said as he groaned "Yay more books and research " he Sarcastically said as he groaned in tiredness from the previous night as pinkie and Rarity gave their goodbyes as well and left as I got to work.

**Love it, hate it …TELL ME! I LOVE DE REVIEWS …sorry but as always please review and fav and follow im accepting OC's so ya Dark out~**


End file.
